Joey Zabini
by KiddatHeart
Summary: Joey Zabini was adopted but she doesn't know that Harry is related to her. Who will tell her about it all & who will save her from herself? Will Draco or Blaise? HPGW HGBZ RWPP and DM?
1. prelude

Hello all you readers this is Sexaykidd (SK) comin atcha. This is a sort of harry family thing while it's mostly a romance for Draco…But from the girls POV…don't worry I'll have other POV's but…I like her character so…yea…AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN TAKE IT UP WITH MY MOOSE PAKANG! HE IS VERY VICIOUS I WARN YOU! Enough yelling…my throat hurts…now please do READ ON! Thanks…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own anything that the wonderful J.K. Rowling has created with her talented mind full of wisdom and honorable intentions.

**JK:** stop sucking up

**_SK.:_** all I want is DRACO pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! Just him…

**JK:** no and that is final

**_SK:_** fine

Prelude 

It was a rainy night, the thirtieth of July, and two people were walking out of a big house in Godric's Hollow. One was taller, and had a much stronger build, his black hair coming unruly out of the hood. The other was much smaller. Had a petite frame, and you could see brilliant green eyes in the moonlight. The latter character was holding a small bundle in their hands. There was a small giggle from the bundle and the two looked around in terror. The bigger of the two grabbed the smaller one, and they disappeared with a huge CRACK.

The two then reappeared at an orphanage just outside the town of "Puro Linaje". Once at the door the two hooded figures finally took off their hoods. The two, were James and Lily Potter. In Lily's arms was a month old baby girl. James rapped on the door. A lady came and looked at the two. At once she rushed them inside. The woman took their coats and just stared.

"What brings you two here? What is this?" she said pointing to the bundle.

"We are here to save our daughter. Please we have to leave her here, let a good family adopt her. We can't take care of her," sobbed Lily.

"Of course…. What is her name?" said Mrs. Gallon

"Josefene Keely Potter," said James.

"What a pretty name…."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Gallon went to answer it. The Potters decided that it was time to go. When Mrs. Gallon came back with a young couple much like the Potters, she found the potters to be gone.

" What was it that you needed Mr. and Mrs. Zambini?"

"We'd like to adopt a baby. Preferably a girl no older than two." Said Andros Zambini.

"Of course…This young one came in a few months ago. She is only a year and a half." Mrs. Gallon said.

"No she will not do…My wife wanted something with hair more like hers."

A small giggle was heard by where the Potters last stood. Paiima Zambini walked over to the source of the giggle and gasped. The baby was gorgeous. She has little tufts of red hair and the most adorable hazel eyes. Paiima decided that she wanted this baby.

" Andros come and look. She's perfect. She can't be more than a few months old."

"Oh that's because she is only a month old Mrs. Zambini. She was brought in only a few minutes before you arrived. "

"Who would want to get rid of such a darling thing?"

"The Potters."

Paiima gasped. She had no idea that this was Lily's child. She now knew tha she had to take the child for her best friends' sake. She looked to her husband and he nodded understanding what they had to do.

"We'll take her," they said. And that is what happened to Josefene Keely  
Potter, who became Josefene Keely Potter-Zambini.

But alas in bitter irony……she will never know that she was EVER a Potter. Only will she know that she is a Zambini.

_**Thanks all I hope you enjoyed it…. It was supposed to be a different story but I changed the plot and I came up with this. Please review.**_

_**Diabolically yours **_

_**Sexaykidd**_


	2. ruined moment

Sixteen years later… 

"Josefene! Get down here! Hurry we're going to get Blaise! Come on!" yelled a distressed Paiima Zabini. She sat in the living quarters by the fire holding a small silver pot of green floo powder. She tapped her foot impatiently, while her husband, Andros, just sat and tried not to laugh.

"Coming mother. I'll be down in a moment," yelled Josefene in reply. She took one last look in her full-length mirror, grabbed her favorite sweatshirt off her chair, and ran to the stairway. But she didn't run down the stairs. No… she slid down the banister. It was quicker after all. Just as she got to the bottom she heard her dad say.

"Jo…your mum has started pacing and I really need you to…OOF" she fell onto him.

"Sorry father. I, um, well, sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll live. But the longer we take, I'm afraid your mother won't."

"Oh… Sorry I'm here now. Come on," she said walking into the living room," I'm here mum, we can go now." Her mother stopped pacing and grabbed Josefene and her husband. Pulling them to the fireplace she thrust their hands into the floo powder, and told them to go.

Andros went first. He clearly stated "platform 9 ¾". Paiima went next seeing as she was a bit impatient. Now it was Josefene's turn. She knew her parents would walk straight to where Blaise should come out of the train. But she knew him better to know that he'd probably get off in further away to finish snogging a hottie, get back on the train and then walk to where he was supposed to meet them. She left just as her parents before her.

As she arrived at the platform, she saw her parents walking towards the right of the platform like normal. And instead of following, she went to the left. She passed many families, one imparticular with bright red hair, who stood next to a couple with pearly white teeth. Next to them was a family of three with sour looks on their faces, two who were extremely fat while the woman was impeccably skinny. She stood and waited by the three families, all of which stared at her as though she was a ghost or something.

Finally people started coming off the train. But, none of them were Blaise. Yet. A group of four came off the train laughing. Two with red hair like the family next to me. One had raven black hair and the last one had somewhat bushy brown hair. The smallest of the group ran to the stout red haired woman and hugged her. Of course the other three seeing her run to the woman realized that they too missed these people and also ran to them. It was a joyous sight, watching people being reunited.

But then she saw a familiar head of brown-black hair. It was Blaise. He of course couldn't see her, since he was snogging some girl. A girl, who looked oddly enough, like Millicent Bullstrode. I, like most other girls, think that Millicent Bullstrode is an utterly sick girl who does not deserve to walk on this earth, let alone breathe the same air as the people with actual brain-cells that NEED it. Yes, it was true, I DO NOT like this girl.

The first group of people that were now standing and staring like their families had been doing had looks of hatred pointed at Blaise. _Why?_ I asked myself. _Hmmm. _Butthen to my utter horror, well not really, the four walked towards me. I hoped that they saw someone behind me and were going to say bye, but a girl can only dream.

" Hello. I'm Harry, this is Ron, Hermione, an Ginny. What's your name?" said the raven haired boy.

"Hi," I started but then I saw Blaise walking up to us, and I stopped short.

" Oi Potty what do you think you're doing?" said Blaise

" Being friendly Zabini, and that's more than you can say."

" Well you should stop being friendly Potter she's not interested."

" Whatever Zabini. How would you know, she looks too nice to know you."

" So Josefene, where's my hug, eh?" said Blaise to me.

" Of course Blaise. Why would I waste such a great moment to hug my brother who I haven't seen in well, what is it now, A YEAR!"

"WHAT!" the group of four yelled as he hugged me. Oh god, now I know I missed him lots. " You……You're…….what?"

"Siblings? Yes. I'm Josefene Zabini. Nice to meet you."

Just then I heard a masculine voice shout my name. I turned around to see a boy with blonde hair. Well, a man with white hair now. He must've been over six feet at least, and he had dropped his trunk with a girl nearby. He ran towards me and scooped me into his arms. It was Draco. Draco spun me around and laughed. I had been dying to hear that laugh for over a good year. _God did I miss them _I thought.

"Did DRACO MALFOY just LAUGH!" the other group yelled.

" Oh shut up potter can't you see he's busy." Said Blaise.

It was true. Draco was busy. He was pulling me by the hand back to his trunk. It was annoying really. I am not the kind of person who likes being dragged around. But being me, and knowing the people I know, I'm used to it. The girl by his trunk was my last best friend Pansy. He didn't let me hug her however, for her grabbed me in another hug, and looked in my eyes. For a moment I though he was going to kiss me. He started to lean his face in towards mine and ……

Sorry bout the cliffy but I know you all want me to review so here you are……………… PLZ REVIEW

Diabolically yours forever +1010 x 99.99999999999999999999999999999 (well you get the point)

SEXAYKIDD


	3. accidental mistake

LAST TIME 

He didn't let me hug her however, for her grabbed me in another hug, and looked in my eyes. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. He started to lean his face in towards mine and ……

NOW 

**BANG!**

Draco pulled away. And I jumped out of his arms because there was another **BANG! **Draco tried to catch me as I fell towards the ground, but as there was a third BANG he barely touched me. Now as I sit on the ground, with a sore bum, I looked around to see that my brother and the redhead were rolling around on the ground punching and kicking. And the black haired boy was about to join in. Uh-oh.

"Draco…help me up would you?" I asked him then continued with, " Blaise could probably use some help."

Draco looked over and saw Blaise and who he was fighting, and pulled me by the arm, AGAIN, except faster this time. Once we got about three feet away, Draco dropped my hand, and tackled the black haired boy. _Boys. Why must they always fight? _Pansy apparently had followed us, and watched as the semi- bushy haired girl pulled out her wand and pointed it at Blaise. Pansy was gone in a flash and had the girl by the hair slapping and kicking her. I stood shocked at the behavior of my friends.

I decided to let them get the shit beat out of them for being so stupid, and I stood next to the red haired girl. She looked at the group of people repulsively like me. I wondered if those three were her best friends fighting my best friends. If they were that would be hilarious. I mean seriously. Our best friends fighting and both of us disgusted by it. She finally noticed me standing by her and she opened her mouth to speak.

" I'm Ginny and you are?"

"Name's Josefene. It's nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand.

" So who are you rooting for here? I'm rooting for Harry…. But Malfoy will definitely beat my brother… and Parkinson has no chance against Hermione," she said to me.

" Actually I'm rooting for Draco… you are right Pansy probably won't win… and well I'm rooting for my brother," I replied.

"Brother? Blaise Zabini is your brother? How do you live? He must torture you at home… how- how can you stand him?" She exclaimed

" How can you stand yours? My brother is actually my best friend… It's not that bad. Really" I replied.

" I can't imagine having my brother as my best friend. It's unnatural. "

Now it had been about two minutes and my brother was beating the living hell out of Harry Potter, so I decided to stop it finally. Ginny watched as I walked towards the two and pulled Blaise away. Blaise stopped, but Harry didn't realize I was in-between him and my brother so he decided to lay down one more blow. CRACK! I was hit straight in the jaw, but it didn't stop there, as his other hand had been moving as well and I was hit in the stomach.

All sounds stopped as I hit the ground. Not unconscious mind you, but I did hit it hard. Everyone just stared at the raven haired Harry Potter. He looked shocked as well, seeing that his eyes were as large as quaffles. He reached out to see if I was all right, but Draco and Blaise both pushed him back and started yelling at him. Everything was getting blurry, but I wouldn't let myself give in. The blurriness started to dissipate. Pansy was by my side helping to hold me steady.

"Blaise," I gasped, "stop."

He ran to my side once again and started talking to me in Spanish. Talking turned in to arguing, and arguing turned into yelling and scolding. I tried my best to keep my temper down, but he wouldn't even listen to me. Like normal, no one listens to the smart one. Now there is a huge crowd hanging about and they are making my annoyance even bigger because all they are doing is staring and no one cares about the fact that I am completely and utterly hurt. Blaise is still scolding me for getting in-between him and the Potter boy. Who cares! Honestly, they have an injured person sitting in front of them and all they are doing is scolding.

"Does no one see that I am injured?" I whispered, " Does no one care?"

Blaise stopped his raving, as well as Draco who had been yelling at the boy who punched me. Both of them looked shocked that I would say something like that. But again, being them they didn't do anything about it. They just stood there gawking at me. Pansy returned with my mother and father, as well as hers and Draco's parents. My mother rushed to me and was fussing. At least SOMEONE cared. I mean Blaise is my older brother, he should be comforting me not scolding me. Pansy was good enough to get my mother, so she is wonderful. And Draco, he is the one person who knows me the best, the one person who is and has always been my confidant, my strength. But he stands there not doing a thing.

And in the pit of my bosom, I feel a twang of pain, so I clutch it. Mum thought something else was wrong so she fretted even more. Everyone else seeing me touch my heart, think something is terribly wrong as well, and soon I have almost everyone on the platform trying to help me. Was that all it took? A simple pain and a touch of the chest to get everyone to care? No one knows why I even had the pain and here they all are treating me as though I'll drop dead any minute. Why? That is my question. Why care now? I don't understand…everyone is being confusing, and its giving me a serious headache.

I looked over to my brother. He had serious worry written on his face. I feel really bad now, seeing as it's my fault, although, I didn't mean for them to take it that way. So technically it's not my fault this time. I mean, really, if it wasn't for them not caring, I would've never felt the twang and therefore never have clutched my heart. Right? My eyes wander around the platform, if any of them really knew, what I was, they would never do this. NEVER. Not In ten million years. They'd all be too afraid and run far, far away. But alas not even those closest to me know what a horror I am.

FLASHBACK

_I was sitting in the library at school, when I felt as though I was being watched. It was nonsense of course, because no one else was here. I was watching the library for Madame Delosia during a free period. She had gone with the other teachers to talk about the suspension of a boy because he had hit a girl. My friend, Gabby Delocour, was a witness, which is why she wasn't with me. She was at the meeting telling about what happened._

_All of the sudden there was a gust of wind and the window nearest to me flew open. I looked away trying to save my work. But to no avail, the ink spilled over ALL of my perfectly written essays. Now I have to rewrite them. I was so busy trying to clean up, I didn't notice the man walk through the window._

_But when a pale white hand touched my shoulder, I screamed. He quickly covered my mouth, and turned me so I faced him. He was dressed from head to toe in black, such a dark black it didn't even look black, but darker and more evil. His eyes were so bloodshot it was as though he hadn't been sleeping for decades. _

_But then he smiled an evil smile. One that you could tell was meant to scare and it did. For sitting in his mouth were two long canines. He was a vampire. I'd read somewhere that there were few that could be seen in daylight, but the way outside was now, all of them could be walking around. He looked longingly at the vein in my throat, and then he took the plunge. _

END FLASHBACK

So you see I was bitten by a vampire. But what was amazing was that something within me wouldn't die all the way so I was only made a half-vampire. Half. No others had been made that way. I was the only one. I never got their weaknesses, but I did get their strengths. I had no hunger, EVER. And that was fine by me.

Most people think they are special but none so much as us. They couldn't be because they weren't us. Us. I mean Draco, Blaise, Pansy and me. See as far as we are concerned, we are elemental. Pansy is earth and everything about it. Blaise is water. Draco is air and wind and storms. But I, I am the great one. I am fire. See I can make fire with anything you throw at me. No one knows how we became this way, but the dark lord knows we are elemental now, and he wants us. He wants us to join him. As Deatheaters.


End file.
